The First time It Happens
by batman100
Summary: the X-Men profess their love for the X-Girls to the romantic songs from several classic movies.


**The First Time It Happens…**

"Shouldn't you slackers be watching Hope and Aliya?" Madame Hydra asked as Scott, Jean and Bobby were glued to the couch, watching football

"C'mon Knicks! Don't fail on me now! You got the endzone!" Scott roared, as Jean retched as crumbs from Scott's chips and dip sprinkled over her hair

"If you want something done around here…" Madame Hydra moaned as Hope and Aliya's screams were heard upstairs "Ok my little munchkins, Mommy's coming…" She cooed as she entered the nursery

"Geez Bobby, don't you ever understand parenting help these days? You know you cannot spend all day with your butt on the couch while Hydra's with the girls." Jean reminded as Bobby remained glued to the Knicks game

"Scott, hand me the phone book. I thought I may order pizza tonight." Bobby ordered as Scott fumbled for the Yellow Pages book

"Ordering out **again**?" Jean groaned before continuing "You did that **seven times** this week after the twins were born, twice after their first check-up!" Jean ranted

"Ugh…I don't think I'll get used to their constant screeching." Scott confessed, not noticing the look Jean gave him

"Well Scott, they learn how to control emotions as they grow. We went through this when we had Rachel, remember?" Jean started as her husband shushed her as he dialed the number for Pizza Tent

"Well…Hope and Aliya are asleep again. Thanks a lot for **helping**, Robert." Madame Hydra commented as Bobby stroked his wife's hair compassionately

"Honey I'm sorry, I got distracted over what's going on between here and the babies. I still have to learn about parental experience. This **is** the first time, remember?" Bobby reminded her before music kicked in

"Oh great, not more singing…" Jean moaned before Scott comforted her

"Oh wait a minute, didn't we dance to this on our wedding?" Scott asked, the memory flooding back to him

"_The first time you see her, no bolt from the blue_." Kurt sang as Madame Hydra and Bobby danced in the ballroom

"_Just something so quiet, that's waiting for you_." Madame Hydra sang as she stroked Bobby's suit

"_With no one to tell you how long it will go_" Kurt continued

"_The first time it happens, you know_." Madame Hydra crooned as they danced passionately

"Oh this is beautiful." Scott gushed before escorting Jean to the dance room

"Wait a minute, I am not dancing to this!" Jean hesitated

"_The first time you see her, no magical change._" Bobby sang as Kitty's flute played on that verse

"No magical change, eh? Bah." Logan grunted before Ororo signaled him to shush as she and Forge were watching passionately

"_No angels appearing, no dreams to arrange. For summer to winter, springtime to snow, the first time it happens, you know._" Bobby and Madame Hydra sang in unison

"_All the love, to see how complete it is, how the first time ever lasts a lifetime._" Wanda belted out as Scott and Jean joined the dance

"_The first time together, it's a whole new world. The first time it happens you know._" Jean sang before circling Scott around and around before releasing him, causing him to land in front of Kitty and Rogue's table

"She dances terrific!" Scott commented, amazed by Jean's grace

"_The first time you see her, no magical change_." Warren, Peter, John and Roberto sang in barbershop quartet as they made a line around Jean, Warren barreling over Logan

"Watch it bird-brain!" Logan snapped, dusting off his coat "And knock off that music!" He continued before Scott waltzed up to him

"May I have this dance?" Scott asked goofily, stretching out his hand to a confused and **very** disgusted Logan

"Go piss off a cliff, Romeo wannabe." Logan snorted before Scott yanked him and did a waltz

"I'm gonna claw you in half for this, Summers!" Logan ranted as Scott did a dip

"Oh just go with the flow, mon Cherie." Scott babbled before doing a faster dip

"*Never* use French romantic words on me again." Logan glared before seeing Jean do a tap dance on his bike

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?! GET OFF MY CYCLE!" Logan snarled as Jean performed a rather dazzling tap dance number, the X-Gang gathered in amazement

"She dances terrific." Bobby commented in amusement

"Ninety-seven dance steps per minute. That's an improvement." Madame Hydra replied, also amused

"_The first time it happens, the first time it happens, it's a whole new world._" The X-Gang chorused as Logan clawed desperately out of Scott's dance embrace

"_The first time it happens, the first time it happens, the first time it happens…YOU KNOW!_" the X-Gang chorused as Jean and Madame Hydra performed a dazzling somersault before gracefully landing on the altar, receiving thunderous applause for their performance

"What a fantastic number." Kurt commented in amusement before the X-Gang band struck again

"_I got chills, they're multiplying. I got thrills, they're up to double. I got the power, multiplying. It's electrifying._" Bobby belted out, dressed in a outfit similar to John Travolta's outfit from Grease

"_You better shape up; cause I need a man. I got my heart set on you, must be true." _Madame Hydra sang, dressed in a silver skirt

"_You're the one that I want, you're the one that I want, go ooh ooh ooh. You're the one that I want, the one that I want. Harmony, harmony, oh yes indeed._" Bobby and Madame Hydra belted out in unison

"I love it!" Jean squealed passionately as Rogue cringed in pain

"Jean! How many times do I have to tell you…knock it off! This isn't like that rock concert we went to!" Rogue snapped

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Jean squealed again, loud enough that Rogue saw the glass windows tint

"_Hydra. I met a girl named Hydra. Hydra. What a beautiful name Hydra._" Scott sang dramatically as the X-Girls watched in awe and amazement

"I didn't know Scott could sing." Kitty said dreamily

"I didn't know Scott looked **so** handsome." Wanda replied gushing

"I didn't know Scott could be so immature." Rogue snorted, disgusted by the music

"_Baby, I met you on a kiss from a Rogue._" Remy crooned, dressed in an outfit similar to Seal

"That's it! Come here Swamp Rat! I'll give **you** a kiss from a rose!" Rogue snarled as she chased Remy around the ballroom

"Ah, you gotta love the classics." Remy joked, turning to the camera and winking

**I do not own X-Men Evolution or the songs "The First Time it Happens", "You're the One that I Want", "Maria", "Kiss from a Rose"**


End file.
